Can't Complain
by AlaskinMapleSyrup
Summary: The infamous Akatsuki ... Are turned into cats? Okay... that's weird... And then thy are somehow transported into our word? That's even more odd. ((JUST FOR FUN, NOT UPDATED REGULARLY)) Warning: Slight crack & OOC-ness & OCs
1. Prologue: No One Is A Good boy

(No one's POV)

"So this is that forbidden scroll, hm." A girlish looking blonde man held said scroll at arms length, looking at it suspiciously.

"Are you two sure this is the right one?" A black haired young man asked a masked man and a ….. weird plant… thing; his voice thinly veiling his disbelief. "In the picture that was shown to us, weren't the edges a darker shade of green?"

" **Shut up, we know what we're doing!"** The black half of the plant thing growled. "And you know things can sometimes look different in real life than in pictures." The white half added.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi wouldn't mess up something like this!" The masked man/mental-six-year-old protested his innocence to the Uchiha.

"It sure looks the F****** same to me…" An albino man remarked without much real interest.

"We should check the inside, just to make sure," Another man grumbled in a deep voice from behind a half-mask. "If it's the wrong one then that was all a waste of time… time which we could have been using to get more money…"

"Idiots." A young red-head scoffed at them. "Pein-sama told us not to look inside, it could be incredibly dangerous."

"Yeah, but he isn't here, so he'll never know! Unless you're going to tell on me, Sasori?" A shark-like man hefted a wrapped sword onto his shoulder and gave a sly grin.

Sasori held his gaze for a moment before shrugging and taking a step back. The blonde held the scroll closer to his face and squinted, examining the roll of paper. "I dunno, hm. I think we should just check real quick, hm." He handed it to the man with a half-mask. "Kakuzu, would you like to do the honors, hm?"

Kakuzu shrugged and took it, and now the others were crowding in around to see, even the puppetmaster and the Jashinist, who hadn't been all that interested to see its contents earlier. Tobi climbed onto the back of the …. plant thing... to see, who's white half didn't seem to care; while the black half hissed at the masked man. The blonde stepped back a ways to let Sasori into the circle, while the albino pushed his way to the front. The shark-like swordsman and his partner, the Uchiha, merely looked over the shoulders of the others.

There was silence for a moment, before the albino snapped and said, "For Jashin's sake, just get it f****** over with already! Enough with the d*** suspense!"

"Oh, shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu glared at him as he began to peel back the seal of the scroll. With the exception of the crinkling of paper, there wasn't any sound from the Akatsuki members as they watched with bated breath. One thought ran through each of their heads, with some slight variations. _I (f******) hope that it's the (f******) right scroll ( , hm)!_

The seal popped open, and Kakuzu had just begun to unroll the scroll, when the door, slammed open, admitting the last two people needed in this potentially disastrous situation. Pein and Konan entered, and took one look at the other members. "What is going on here?" Pein asked, the tone of his voice making it clear things were going to get ugly if they didn't have the right answer. Forget potentially disastrous, things were looking more on the complete and utterly f***** up side.

The blonde's hand twitched as he gave a little shriek of surprise (and maybe a little fear), flailing upwards and slapping the scroll out of Kakuzu's hands and out of the huddle where it rolled until it hit Pein's feet, almost completely open by this point.

"Huh?" Konan leaned over and picked the scroll up. "What's this?" She held it out for Pein to see. The others began to sweat nervously. "It's all over…" Kisame muttered.

"No seriously." Pein demanded. "What the hell is this?" He pointed at the scroll. "This isn't even the right one!"

"I told you…" Itachi mumbled to Zetsu, who scowled.

"First off, how do you idiots even get the wrong forbidden scroll?" Pein asked, frustration with his team clear on his face.

" **Oh, come on!"** Zetsu's darker side complained. " **It wasn't that hard to get wrong; it looks practically identical to the correct one, they both had equal security around them, and you wouldn't even tell us what was inside, let alone look at it to confirm!"**

"And that's the second thing," Pein sighed. "You disobeyed my direct order not to open it. How can you be such idiots?"

As the men argued, with the fight now aiming towards becoming physical, Konan sighed and tuned them out. She glanced down at the open scroll she held in her hands. _This is …. a reverse summoning scroll?... Wait a second…_ "Guys." She tried getting to others' attention to no avail. "Guys!" She tried again with similar results. Now she was getting angry.

"GUYS!"

Wisely, everyone stopped yelling and put their weapons down. "This may not be the scroll that we wanted, but we can still find some use to it." "But-" "No buts," She cut Pein off. "I'm sure we're all tired, and don't really want to go all the way back for the correct one, so we'll just go tomorrow."

The Akatsuki thought about it. "Okay…" Pein reluctantly agreed, crossing his arms and sending a glare at the guilty party, Zetsu and Tobi.

"Finally!" Konan let a ghost of a smile onto her lips. "And I was half convinced that you're were going to keep arguing like a bunch of cats-"

A pulse of chakra emanating from the scroll made her freeze- or rather, she couldn't move a muscle, and none of the others could either. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Kakuzu said.

"T-Tobi is a good boy! Tobi doesn't want to die!" Tobi wailed, as the members of the criminal organization began to feel a tugging sensation, pulling them in the direction of the… scroll? "Quick! Konan, close it" Itachi yelled, realizing what was happening. _It's pulling us into it!_

"I-I can't!" Konan yelled back with panic in her voice. "I can't move my body!"

Pein, being the closest to Konan was pulled in first, yelling in outrage. As his body hit the paper of the scroll in between where Konan's hands held it, there was a dull popping sound and a flash of blueish green light.

"It ate Pein!" Tobi cried in terror before he noticed that he was next. He screamed in horror, trying in vain to run away. "Nooo!" He wailed. "Tobi doesn't want to be eaten!" Then there was another flash, a pop and he was gone as well.

Hidan was next. "Oh, what the F**-" Kakuzu gave a resigned sigh and muttered something about his money before he followed his partner in another flash of light.

Sasori was smarter though, he didn't struggle against the weird pull. _I should save my strength for where ever it sends us… I don't necessarily think it's killing us, just… displacing us, so to speak._

"Kisame!" Itachi called as the living puppet disappeared. "Use Samehada to eat away at the chara stored into the scroll!"

Kisame nodded and with much effort, raised his sword towards the scroll that was still drawing them in. "I think it's working!" He smiled in triumph as the pull lessened and they regained the ability to move freely again.

"Oh, thank goodness, hm." Deidara pressed a hand to his chest in relief, breathing out shakily. Konan stood absolutely still in shock, thinking she had just murdered Pein and the others. Zetsu was silent for a moment before both sides spoke, saying very slowly in unison, " **W** h **a** t… t **h** e **f*****... **j** u **s** t **h** a **p** p **e** n **e** d…"

"Well at least it's over…" the white half of Zetsu sighed, just as the scroll began to pull them in again, this time with a force stronger than before. " **You just had to say something, didn't you?!"** the black half growled as they were pulled in.

Kisame began to use samehada again but he didn't get a chance to use it as the pull doubled in strength, pulling him forwards violently, where he vanished with another pop. His partner was next, frustration clear upon the Uchiha's face before the light enveloped him too.

Deidara and Konan exchanged horrified glances as the bomber was pulled in, screaming bloody murder.

And then only she was left, staring blankly at the space her teammates had been occupying only a few moment earlier. _They're all gone…._ Some part of her brain numbly realized. The scroll, now so peaceful and unassuming looked up at her, taunting her. Slowly the blue haired female looked down at the scroll, _I've got to go after them._ She leaned forwards ever so slowly, raising the scroll so it was level with her piercing eyes.

Konan fell face first through the scroll, hearing the 'pop' as she did, but her eyes were closed, so she saw no flash.

Now, inside…. wherever this was, she was free-falling in pitch black… no wait, there was a light somewhere below… make that several lights. _Wait_ , She wondered,. _Is… that a… village?_

It was a village, and while not particularly large, it was the brightest village she'd ever seen, lights blazing with no concern whatsoever.

"Huh?" Konan's descent was slowed abruptly until she 'stood' suspended in the air some distance above the brilliant village. She looked around her and found the others floating all around her in some trance like sleep. "Pein!" She called out, trying to gain her partner's attention to no avail. "Nagato, wake up!"

She fought the urge to yawn as she struggled to wake the others. "Itachi! Sasori! Kisame! Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu! Wake up!" Her eyes began to to close and her head nodded forwards. "Wake up…. Deidara… Tobi, wake up, we..." She whispered, her head dropped onto her chest as she lost the internal battle. "We have… to… to…"

Her eyes shut and her breathing slowed as her consciousness slipped away into darkness. There was no one present now to see the criminal organization resume their descent to the ground, this time at a slow and steady pace, much like an elevator. No one was there to see them land in crumpled heaps in the scruffy grass of an abandoned lot. And no one was there to watch in awed horror and confusion as a strange blue-green light enveloped the unconscious akatsuki. So one ran from the scene when something else completely impossible happened.


	2. Good Morning! Welcome to Earth

_Tobi - Black tabby with orange stripes, and orange swirls on face. Black eyes. Adult._

 _Sasori - Solid red (crimson). Hazel/reddish eyes. Kitten/young cat._

 _Deidara - Sandy blonde color, gray spot over left side of face. Blue eyes. Adult._

 _Itachi - Solid dark grey. Red eyes. Adult._

 _Kisame - Light blue with dark blue tiger stripes. Silver eyes. Adult._

 _Konan - Russian blue with a white underbelly. Amber eyes. Adult_

 _Pein - Ginger coloring with black spots. Grey eyes. Adult._

 _Hidan - Silver/gray coloring. Amethyst eyes. Adult_

 _Kakuzu - Grayish brown tabby, thin black stripes. Green eyes. Older adult._

 _Zetsu - Left side is solid white, right side is solid black. Eyes are yellow. Adult._

 _(3rd person POV)_

The next day dawned a bright and sunny Thursday in the small ocean side town of Blankly, California, it's residents awakening to go about their business as usual, some more reluctantly than others.

It was the rumble of a truck, accompanied by the warmth and light of the sun that woke the first member of the Akatsuki that day. Specifically, the Jashinist of the group.

A crick in his neck, Hidan stretched and yawned, groaning, squinting his eyes against the bright sun. _That's the last time I let anybody let Tobi near a damn scroll._ He rolled onto his side and looked around suspiciously. Last he'd known, they'd been sucked through a portal into some nearly lightless void, not in some empty neighborhood. He shrugged, and lifted a hand to stifle a yawn.

And then he screamed like a little girl.

Instantly, the others were on their feet-er, paws- ready to fight the threat. "What is it Hidan?" Kakuzu spoke before getting a good look at his partner. There was much confused screaming that morning.

"What the hell?" "Hidan, What-" "AHHH WE'RE GONNA DIE!" "Shut up, Tobi, and tell me what did you do, hm?!" "SHUSH ALL OF YOU!" " **All of you look so tasty like this."** "Zetsu, I swear to Pein, don't eat anybody." "Hn." "WHERE'S SAMEHADA?! NOOOO, MY BABY!" "Why the f*ck are we cats?! F*ck this!"

"EVERYONE, except for you Konan, SHUT UP OR I SWEAR TO MYSELF I WILL ALMIGHTY PUSH YOU ALL SO HARD YOUR GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN, again konan is not included, WILL GET INTERNAL BLEEDING!" Pein yowled, his ginger coat fluffed up in anger.

Everyone, except for the kunoichi and Uchiha, flinched and nodded, tails between their legs. Literally. "Yes, Pein-sama." The Akatsuki echoed before falling into tense silence.

Pein sighed internally. They had been just about to send Sasori and Deidara off to capture the one tail's jinchuuriki, and everything was going great; then this had to happen. He didn't know why or how, and he certainly didn't know where they were. Perfect, just fan-flipping-tastic.

"Okay, it seems we all made it through together," He eyed his subordinates warily. "And besides from being cats, no one is hurt." He rubbed his face with his new paws. It was first thing in the morning and the day was already looking like crap. "First order of business is to find a secure location." He glanced around at their surroundings.

Scruffy grass and a few scraggly bushes were the only things that grew around them in the dry, cracked earth. Surrounding the small field they were in were buildings made of brick and cement, along with black-grayish roads.

Aside from a middle aged mom out for a morning jog, and the sleeping kid in the stroller she was pushing, no one was around, although they could hear the sounds of civilization from the town all around them, and there was a slight smell of salt in the air.

At their leader's command, they dashed for the road, only to screech to a halt at the approach of a terrifying beast.

It was HUGE (even compared to their tiny states), an eye-glaring shade of red, and let out a deafening growl as it barreled past them.

"What the hell is that, hm?" "T-tobi is s-scared, Tobi w-wants to go home now!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the town, a raven haired teen perched on a stool behind the counter of the town's hardware store, feet on the desk as she texted her friend.

 _ **Me: Ugh, I can't go home tonight, My mom caught a really bad summer cold and she thinks it might be flu, so she kicked me and my dad out**_

 _ **Yoko: :P You could just come over to my place**_

 _ **Me: oh right, duh**_

 _ **Me: But maybe we can hang out this afternoon too?**_

 _ **Yoko: I'll ask my Dad**_

"Anya, you better not be texting on the job again." The gruff voice of the manager made the teen look up in surprise.

"No sir," She slid the phone back into her pocket. The manager gave her a look, and as innocently as possible, she said, "Just checking the weather, sir."

The old man snorted incredulously. "Well whatever you were doing, get off your lazy bum and come help me with the Higgin's order. I can't lift it on my own, and I need your freakish strength." He turned and headed into the back, Anya trailing behind him.

* * *

"Hey Dad?" Yoko yelled, leaning back in her chair.

The reply, muffled by the walls of the house, came a few seconds later. "Yeah?"

"Can I hang out with my friends this afternoon?"

"Sure, don't see why not, just don't be loud."

"Thanks dad!" Yoko smiled, brushing a few strands of unnaturally white hair out of her eyes. She quickly sent Anya a text, turned back to her computer, and resumed watching Naruto.

She was rewatching the original series and was on the episode where Sasuke gets his punk ass handed to him by Itachi (again).

After a few minutes, she paused the episode, quickly looked around to make sure her little sister, Umi, or her dad weren't around, and reached forwards to touch the screen reverently. She gave a pervy smirk as she sensually stroked Itachi's face.

"My precious…. I shall read all of your dirty fanfics, mwehehehe!"

And then she resumed watching like nothing had happened.

* * *

Angel was sleeping in on her day off, but was woken by the buzzing of her phone. Sleepily, she rolled over and felt around on her nightstand for her glasses. Once she could see, she unplugged her phone from it's charger and looked over the texts, yawning.

 _ **Anya: Hey**_

 _ **Anya: Hey wake up u lazy bum**_

 _ **Anya: can I stay at your place tonight?**_

 _ **Anya: NVM, I got that covered….wanna hang out this afternoon? I can drive~**_

 _ **Anya: pls answer me D:**_

Angel smiled softly and checked the clock (9:31), before texting Anya an affirmative. Even if she didn't really like social gatherings, she'd be alright just hanging out with her small group of friends.

She then rolled out of bed and began getting ready for the day. As she got breakfast, and downed two cups of sugary, hot coffee, one of her many unfinished paintings caught her eye. The artistic young woman hummed thoughtfully, then set out to find her acrylics and her paintbrushes. They couldn't be that hard to find in her small apartment, right?

* * *

"Haha, yes!" Andrea's twin brother, Aaron, crowed triumphantly in their family's signature english accent. "I win!"

Drea rolled her eyes, and scoffed. "You only won because you got the better controller," She tossed the nintendo controller away and got to her feet. "Besides, Mario Kart's a stupid game anyways…"

"You're only saying that because you lost!" Aaron retorted as she walked away.

She ignored him, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

 ** _Me: Yo_**

 ** _Yoko: Sup Drea, Anya text you?_**

 ** _Me: yeah_**

 ** _Yoko: You coming?_**

 ** _Me: Yeah :)_**

The redhead closed her door behind her and sat at her desk. Papers covered in doodles and ink sketches littered it's wooden surface. She sorted them for a minute before carefully selecting a blank page, laying it out in front of her.

She'd been wanting to work on an Akatsuki Doujinshi for a while now, but she kept drawing blanks when it came to ideas. For now though, she was just sketching.

Soon, one of her favorite characters began to take shape on the page, One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Akatsuki had managed to find a temporary place to stay while they figured out what the hell kind of mess they were in.

It wasn't the nicest digs to be honest, (and that was being extremely kind) as they were literally just hiding in the hollowed out trunk of an oak that had fallen just off of the road that lead out of the town.

"So what now, hm?" The blonde cat asked, easily ducking away from Sasori's annoyed attempt to claw his ear off. "Shut up, and maybe we'll get the answer, brat!" "Hm!"

But unfortunately for the impatient redhead, it didn't look like anybody would be getting answers anytime soon.

Kisame was curled up into a ball, mumbling under his breath about his 'poor missing Samehada,' and how she was probably 'lost, and alone, and scared!'

Tobi and Hidan were playing 100000000000 questions about where they were and why they were cats, and how interesting everything was as cats, with a very unwilling Pein, who was probably going to twitch himself to death as he tried his darnedest to ignore them.

Kakuzu, Itachi, and Konan all did their best to remain calm and not kill a bitch.

Surprisingly, it was the Zetsus who managed to get everyone under control. "WILL ALL OF YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! **BEFORE I DEVOUR ALL OF YOU!"**

As would be expected, everyone closed their mouths and sat still.

After his initial moment of shock that it had been Zetsu to calm the situation, Pein spoke. "Alright then, back to the important stuff."

"Thanks to that despicable scroll, we are now _animals,_ " He sighed heavily, " _And_ we have no idea where we are!"

* * *

 _(Later that day)_

A white SUV rolled into the driveway of a small beachfront house and began squawking at the house.

 _HONK! HONK! HOOOOOONK!_

Anya continued leaning on the horn for a few seconds before sitting back, shooting a shit eating grin at the red-head in the passenger seat.

Drea sighed and shook her head, "You stop that."

The door to the house opened, and out came Yoko and her sister Umi, who hurried over to the car so Anya wouldn't feel tempted to honk some more.

"Aw hey!" Anya greeted as they got in. "You brought the munchkin!"

Umi slammed the door behind her and rolled her eyes. "I'm 14 years old, not 8."

"Yeah," Yoko buckled up. "I hope it's not a bother, but I couldn't just leave her at home." She smiled affectionately at her younger sister. "Can you imagine what kind of evil person would leave her to rot in boredom?"

As the sisters chatted, Andrea pulled out her phone and turned to Anya. "Hey, we should go get Angel, she's wondering when we'll get her."

Anya nodded and pulled out of the driveway, "Gotch'ya."

When they pulled up in front of Angel's apartment building, the thin brunette was waiting for them.

"Finally you guys show up!" She smiled jokingly as she got in the back, the sisters scooting over to give her a seat.

"It wouldn't have taken so long if Anya would drive like a normal person." Drea smirked slightly. "Or just let me drive, I'd have gotten here much faster."

The young woman in the driver's seat shrugged. "Whatever… Buckle up peeps, we're going for a ride!"

As they drove back into town proper, Angel looked out the window. A few oddly colored cats milling around by the side of the road caught her eye for a few moments until they faded into the distance. She could have sworn that one of them, a small, bright red cat, had looked her in the eye as they rushed past. A curious thing, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, thinking it was an unimportant moment.


	3. Where The Heck Are The Protagonists?

The moon rose high over Blankley, mixing with the synthetic light of the street lamps to light the empty streets. A trio of cats roamed over the sidewalk, patrolling the area.

"What the f*ck are these things?" Hidan glared at the dead/sleeping metallic beasts that stood on the sides of the roadways.

Kisame shrugged. "Sasori said he saw people inside them."

The jashinist gaped. "The f*ck!?You mean these freaky things eat humans, and the people here are okay with it?! What the shit!?"

"No you idiot." Sasori face-pawed. "What Kisame failed to mention is that I suspect these _things_ ," he gestured towards the metal beasts. "Are like my puppet Hiruko, the people here use them for transportation."

"Oh… well that makes more sense."

Sasori scoffed, "Brat." He padded towards the nearest metal vehicle, wrinkling his nose at the stinging smell of metal and oily grime. "I've never seen anything like this, from what I've observed, the people here don't use chakra to control them."

"Then how do they work?" Kisame inquired, placing a paw on the large rubber wheels.

"They're some sort of machine. The technology available here definitely seems to outpace anything back in the Shinobi nations. They use it to make up for their lack of chakra skills." Sasori speculated, turning away from the vehicle.

"What ever these things are, I don't like 'em." Hidan mumbled.

They continued on their way down the road, occasionally stopping to investigate anything they deemed suspicious or interesting.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch)

Itachi sat aways away from the other Akatsukitties (HAHAHA PUNS), who were, reluctantly, curled up together for warmth. Kakuzu was his partner for the first watch, and neither one was interested in small talk, and it seemed silence would reign on until the end of their watch, until Kakuzu offhandedly remarked that his extra hearts and masks were missing.

After a long moment, Itachi replied, indulging in conversation. "My sharingan isn't quite working either. It is taking up an abnormally vast amount of chakra to maintain."

"I suspect it has something to do with these feline bodies…" Kakuzu growled, "The chakra system isn't developed enough to even compare with that of the most inexperienced Shinobi's. Handsigns aside, any jutsu will be damned near impossible."

"Hn." The two shinobi fell back into silence, but this time, it was a thoughtful one.

* * *

The nights grew longer, and the days grew shorter.

The Akatsuki found a better shelter in an abandoned shack along the beach, filled with long curved planks (Surfboards, but they didn't know that), and for the most part, stayed there, slowly adjusting to the feline life, reluctantly of course.

The days passed in a strange cycle. Sleep, hunt, eat, doze off in the warm sun, go on patrol, watch the civilians along the beach and in the town, hunt, eat, plot, sleep, plot and scheme some more, repeat.

There were a few interesting moments of course- the last night of October all the local people stayed out late, with costumes of demons and strange creatures and faces painted like monsters and skeletons, much fake blood (which Hidan approved of strongly until he realized it wasn't the real deal), screaming and laughing, children going door to door and receiving little treats. A strange ritual in which the locals fondly screamed out "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

Another month and a half flew by as the days grew even colder, and green wreaths and red ribbons popped up all over town, accompanied by singing and laughter, fake snow and strange red and white striped candied shaped like hooks.

But this too came to pass, and the days began to get warmer, and the nights a tad shorter.

One day, a man with shaggy sun-bleached hair came out to the beach front shack and discovered them, becoming angry and pulling out a strange flat device and yelling to someone about animal control as they scattered away from their temporary home, Hidan and Deidara working in uncommon tandem, scratching and biting at the man's legs.

Kisame and Itachi, found themselves hiding along the edge of the beach, accompanied by Tobi, when they saw two teenaged girls walking on the sand, bending over every once in awhile to pick up a shell or piece of sea glass.

They weren't entirely interested in the two until the tail end of their conversation reached their ears, well, at least Tobi was interested.

"I call hacks," The girl with white hair scoffed. "Obito should have totally kicked his ass."

"Yeah, okay, but hear me out," The redhead stooped to pick up a shell. "You suck at playing Ninja Storm, so you know…. You caused his demise."

"Oh, shut up, Drea." She kicked the water.

"You're only saying that 'cause I won!" Drea crowed triumphantly.

"If your precious shark baby lost so brutally you'd be calling cheats too, don't lie." The white haired girl smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at Drea.

"Oi, you leave my Kisa out of this Yoko!"

Yoko's smirk grew as she knelt to scoop up a handful of wet, clumpy sand. "Or what?"

"Don't you dare." Drea backed up, closer to where the three Akatsuki cats were hiding.

"Oh I think I will dare." Yoko approached with faux menace, raising her hand as if to throw the sand.

"Eep!" Drea turned tail and sprinted down the beach, Yoko chasing after her, laughing like a madman.

* * *

She had just gotten off work, and as Angel left the Police station, she saw a stray cat, oddly colored, half-white and half-black, split straight up the middle, digging around in an alley. Interest piqued, she shuffled closer, hoping to get a better look at the odd cat.

However, it looked up at her with piercing yellow eyes, hissed and fled before she got too close. Sighing, she slumped and walked away.

And while she may have been outwardly sad, inside her mind was racing. It's be cool to see that cat again, and it's bizarre coloration might make for a good painting. It also got her thinking that maybe she might need a pet. Something low maintenance, that could take care of itself but still show her some affection.

Angel thought on it for a while on the street corner before pulling out her phone and looking up the number for the town's tiny animal shelter.

* * *

Pein strolled confidently through the sparse trees, moving ever closer to the white stone building he could see through the forest. Konan, right behind him, had been the first to see it, brought to her attention by the deep tolls of an unseen bell.

Although they'd been in this "Blankly" as it was called by the locals for almost 6 months, they'd never seen this building before, it's high walls and strange looking windows, covered in metal and darkly colored glass seemed so foreign to them.

As they got closer, the emerged onto a field of grass broken by white and grey stones. A cemetery.

"I wonder what this place is," Konan mused to herself as they wound through the headstones, making care to not step on the graves.

"A place of worship, perhaps," mused Pein, "but I've never seen a temple like this before."

Konan hummed thoughtfully, before a flash of movement caused both of them to still.

There was a young girl, standing from where she had been sitting before one of the graves, a few rows ahead of them. She wore a black tank-top, with- red clouds?!

Shocked, the two Shinobi watched closely as she spoke to the grave in another language, pulling unconsciously at her long black hair as she did so. "Te echo de menos, abuelito, y te amo."

The tan girl lifted a necklace to her lips and kissed it, making a strange motion with her other hand, bringing it to her head then to each of her shoulders. She muttered what sounded like a prayer in the other language before she turned and picked her way out of the graveyard.

Konan and Pein dashed after her, how was she wearing clothing with the akatsuki symbol on it? Did she somehow know of the akatsuki? If so, they needed to find out exactly what she knew, she might hold a clue to get them back home.

* * *

 **AN: Hey hope you enjoyed, just had a flash of insparation, sorry it took so long.**

 **If you are hoping that I update my other stories soon, you're in luck, I'll have another chapter for The Faerie's Dragon out by the start(ish) of April!**


End file.
